The present invention generally relates to automotive instrument panels. In particular, the present invention relates to an instrument panel assembly for the cockpit of an automobile comprised of a cross-car structure that allows integration of double-sided flatwire componentry.
Conventional instrument panel assemblies use a metal, plastic or combination structure as a cross-car beam. Electronic components that service the vehicle, such as the radio control or navigation system, and the wiring associated with them, are packaged into boxes which are then attached to the beam. Specialized bracketry which must be welded or bolted onto the cross-car beam is required to attach the boxes to the cross-car beam. These boxes, connectors and the conventional round wires associated with them add cost to the assembly of the instrument panel and inefficiently use large amounts of space within the instrument panel assembly. Furthermore, these components and their associated mountings are subject to wear and vibration.
In the past, some of these shortcomings were partially alleviated through the use of more complex wiring harnesses that attempted to unify electrical components into more populated sites on the instrument panel structure. However, the increasingly complex nature of automotive electronics, which typically involve the implementation of computers, navigation systems, and other diagnostic systems, requires more complicated and numerous electronic componentry. With the increasing number of electronic components being utilized in automobiles, it is desirable to provide space savings while maintaining the serviceability of such components.
In one aspect of the present invention, an automobile instrument panel assembly for the cockpit of an automobile is provided. The assembly includes, in one embodiment, a cross-car beam structure for supporting the assembly. The structure extends across a substantial portion of the cockpit and defines a plurality of generally planar mounting sites and further defines at least one recess. At least one substrate is mounted to the beam and includes at least one area of the substrate populated by electronic components on both sides of the substrate. The area is aligned over the at least one recess. An instrument panel cover is removably positioned over the substrate and the structure.
In another aspect of the invention, a cross-car structure for supporting an instrument panel is provided comprising at least one integrated and elongated beam. The beam defines a plurality of generally planar mounting areas for attachment to flatwire and populated flatwire sites. The beam further defines a plurality of recesses adapted to receive double-sided populated substrates in communication with the flatwire.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for supporting an instrument panel and associated electronic componentry is disclosed. The method includes the steps of providing a cross-car beam having at least one integrated and elongated beam. The beam defines a plurality of generally planar mounting areas for attachment to flatwire and populated flatwire sites, and the beam further defines a plurality of recesses adapted to receive double-sided populated substrates in communication with the flatwire. A populated substrate and flatwire are then connected with the beam, and a substrate having at least one double-sided populated area is connected with the beam. The double-sided populated area is aligned over the at least one recess and secured in place with adhesive, fasteners or clips. A cover may also be removably attached to the assembly over the substrate to provide additional hold-down force and protection. Then the cockpit or instrument panel skin cover is applied.
Advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which have been shown and described by way of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its details are capable of modification in various respects. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.